Tranquility
by Vincent's Dark Mistress
Summary: This was a request fic at the fluff meme on livejournal. Carlos watches his two best friends cuddling in bed every night and feels an odd sense of calm at their perfection. Kogan and hinted Jarlos preslash.


Carlos' eyes fluttered open slowly to greet the solemn darkness of the bedroom. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to poor lighting, before his body shot up off of the bed and his hand flew over to the desk where his digital clock lay, picking up the object and looking at it hesitantly, fearing to know the time.

6:30 AM, almost three hours before he actually needed to be awake.

Groaning, Carlos placed the digital clock back down on the nightstand lightly, mindful of James who was snoring lightly on the opposite end of the room. He carefully swung his legs off the side of the bed and rose to his feet, running a hand through his short hair.

This was the fifth night in a row Carlos has woken up early, and he was beginning to wonder if it was stress getting to him. Sometimes, he had problems falling asleep at night because his chest felt so heavy with burden and his shoulders were weighed down with the force of keeping appearances.

Things were moving so fast with the band, and being the energetic, hyper ball of energy everyone knew him as, Carlos did not ever think he would be slowed down by the presence of stress.

Carlos frowned slightly, and trudged out of the bedroom he shared with James, gently shutting the door and wincing as it emitted a loud "click." The last thing he needed was James to be awakened and come out screaming about needing his beauty sleep.

He waited patiently for a few seconds to see if the boy had woken up, and upon hearing that the silence in the room had remained just that, he treaded over to the bedroom that Logan and Kendall shared together.

When Carlos peered in to their bedroom through the crack in the door, his heart fluttered lightly in his chest. His two best friends were lying intertwined in each others arms peacefully with cute smiles adorning both of their faces.

Carlos looked on in awe, and could not help the small smile that played upon his lips as well. They looked so happy and carefree, clinging lazily onto each other as if that moment were the only moment that mattered in the world.

Logan's head was cradled gently to Kendall's chest, while his arms were snaked around the blond's neck. Kendall had one arm around Logan's waist, and the other was resting lightly in the smaller boy's hair.

It was one of the most beautiful things Carlos had ever seen, and he had no problem admitting that. What Logan and Kendall shared was special and beautiful, something that Carlos yearned to some day have with someone special of his own, should the egotistical boy ever open his eyes enough.

Carlos let his smile falter a bit at the thought, but quickly erased all negativity from his mind. He quietly opened the door a bit wider to get a better view of his friends, and rested his head against the door frame tiredly.

If he listened carefully, he could hear the slow, sleepy breathing from each of his friends mix together in perfect time and his cheeks flushed lightly as he wondered whether or not their hearts beat in perfect time as well. It seemed as though everything those two did was in synchronization and even though it made Carlos a tad bit jealous, he was overwhelmed with the feeling of pure _calm_ their perfection gave him.

He let out a small sigh as all of the stress was seemingly eliminated from his body. Logan stirred gently at the noise, but let out a lazy groan and snuggled his nose into the crook of Kendall's neck.

Carlos could not help the tears he felt building behind his eyes. Nothing seemed to matter to them, and slowly he felt himself feeling the same way. This was such a precious moment that made his whole body feel light, made him forget about the band and forget about his parents' failing marriage just for that little bit, and with a smile that he felt not only on his lips but in his heart, Carlos walked back to his bedroom and fell asleep only moments later.

On the tenth day, Carlos was used to rising unusually early. It seemed to be almost routine to him now. He woke up at the same time every morning and his feet followed the same path to the exact same spot in front of his friends' bedroom. This time, however, during his habitual glance over to James' bed, he noticed the taller boy was missing.

He could hear light stirring coming from the bathroom and smiled fondly, lifting himself to his feet. He knew James would probably be in the bathroom for a long time, since the tall boy loved to fix his hair even if he was just going to sleep on it again, and decided quickly that his morning routine would not be disturbed by James' disappearance.

Quietly, Carlos tip-toed out of the bedroom and over to Logan and Kendall's room, gently opening the door to find his best friend's fast asleep in each others arms. No matter how many times Carlos has seen the two boys cuddled together in sleep, the instant warmth that spread through his chest at the sight would never fade or dull.

Right away, Carlos could hear their breathing from across the room, and like always, it was in perfect synchronization with each other much like everything else in their lives,  
(Including their heartbeats, since curiosity had in fact gotten to Carlos one night and he had checked. He was not at all surprised by this).

Carlos sighed peacefully, welcoming the rushing feelings of calm and relaxation through his veins. He was so transfixed on the beautiful scene in front of him, he almost missed the sound of footsteps behind him.

Jumping slightly, Carlos went to turn around and face the person to which the intruding footsteps belonged, but before he could do that, James appeared right next to him, staring into Logan and Kendall's bedroom with a fond smile on his lips.

Carlos' cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but he said nothing. He saw the awe in James' eyes, the peaceful calm spread over the taller boy's face, and his chest constricted lightly. He was almost sure James felt it too, the same feelings that rushed through Carlos every time he saw his friends curled together on the bed. He felt a warm, strong hand place itself into the curve of his back and he smiled.

Actually, he knew James felt it too.


End file.
